The Girl Who Knows
by mypetluke
Summary: Luka Smith has always loved water and swimming. So it's no big deal when her good friend Ken Murata asks her to coach his baseball team in a practice in the pool right? At least, that's what she thought... (the first chapter is currently being revised, I've taken this story off hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me and leave me lots of reviews telling me what I can do better...**

* * *

**"**Yuuri! Wake up! I scheduled a special practice for today and you don't want to keep the team waiting do you?"

Murata pounded on the door some more before Yuuri finally stepped out in his uniform. He rubbed his eyes.

"Ok, ok, Murata. I'm ready, but it was just yesterday that we got back from the Great Demon Kingdom. I'm still tired!"

Murata laughed. "I'll say"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you get my email Shibuya? We're practicing at the pool today with my good friend who's visiting from America." He patted Yuuri on the shoulder, "You're gonna need your trunks"

* * *

The pool deck was swarming with kids as the team entered from the back door. Murata scanned the deck and the players chatted nervously with each other.

"Hey, Murata."

"Yeah, Shibuya?"

"Why are we having practice here anyway?"

"Well like I told you, my friend is in town and she was talking about how the team could use some variety in the practice schedule, and about how good of a workout swimming is. So she agreed to be our coach for today"

"Why do I not like the sound of this?" Yuuri sighed and leaned against the wall. 'I wonder what Conrad and the others are doing right now' Just then a girl ran up to Murata and began energetically talking to him, interrupting his thoughts. She was awfully short, she couldn't be more than 12 or so right? But she was talking so casually to Murata. Is this what he meant by 'good friend'?

"Everyone," Murata called the team's attention, "This is Luka. She'll be our coach for today."

Luka? What a weird name for a girl. Wait. What! This shrimp was the coach!? Yuuri was about to say something when she shot him a death glare.

"Yes I'm short. Yes that's my real name. Yes I'm the coach. Yes I know what in doing. If you must know, I'm 5' 3. I went to regionals my first year competitive in 7th grade and placed 2nd in my heat. Now let's get started with a 100 freestyle to see how you guys do. On the block."

All the players stared at her with confused faces.

"Right. Non-competitive. Just get in the water."

One swim practice from hell later, all the guys were drying off and complaining about how sore they were gonna be while Yuuri and Murata thanked Luka for putting up with them.

"So Luka, I've gotta ask, how old are you anyway?" Yuuri asked

Luka and Murata looked at each other and started laughing.

"What?! What's so funny?!" Yuuri started to panic until Murata looked at him and said, "She's in our grade Shibuya"

"WHAT! How...wh-..I don't." Yuuri stuttered. This short fry was a highschooler? How was that even possible.

"Calm down Yuuri, I'm just short." She said finally through the giggle fits. While she and Murata were calming down, Yuuri noticed a lifeguard carrying some mats to the storeroom.

' Uh oh, why do I get a bad feeling about this?' Then he realized that they were still next to the pool deck. He grabbed Murata's arm, intending to pull him away, but the lifeguard got there first and bumped him in the shoulder. Hard. So of course he went flying into the pool, coincidently pulling Murata along with him. Then he remembered Luka. She stood there with a shocked expression on her face (still wearing her swim cap) before she _dived in after them. _Her hand wrapped around his ankle and he tried kicking her loose but it was no use. She was coming with them.

To the Great Demon Kingdom.

* * *

**Hey, so like I said, it's my first story, so leave me a review and tell me if it totally sucked or if you like it and want to see more. Sorry about the name Luka if you thought it was super weird. This is just an idea I've had in my head fir awhile and I couldn't think of a better name. Can't wait to see where this story goes!**


	2. Just to let you know

Hey, I know this isn't an official update, but I want to let you all know, when I said I'd work on the story it had already been up for _months._ So I swear I'm not crazy, but I have 13 other stories that also need my attention. So, as I've said before, I update much faster with reviews, thank you to Atlanta for the review.

So that's just to let you guys know, if you liked this story, you should check out 'I know all about you' by me! It's about a girl named Lilly, who follows Yuuri and Murata to the demon kingdom. But she knows everything about them! If you liked this story, I think you'll like that one, plus I update that one much more frequently.

Have a nice day! B-)


End file.
